A number of trays and carriers have been proposed for walkers. Of course, the purpose of such devices is to assist the user of the walker in conveniently carrying articles on the walker itself without requiring the use of a purse, or the like, which normally must be carried over the shoulder or in the hand of the user. A number of such carrying devices have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,071, 4,074,683, 4,184,618 and 4,449,700. However, all of those proposed are secured on the front of the walker, away from the user and outside of the space between the walker legs, to the disadvantage of causing a substantial imbalance of the walker, even to the point where if there is significant weight in the articles placed in the carrier, the user may have trouble manipulating the walker. Moreover, with the weight so far out in front of the user, the walker becomes not only difficult to move between steps, but the weight imbalance may cause serious discomfort or even injury to the user's back, shoulder and arm muscles. The present device is intended to reduce, or eliminate such imbalance problems in a walker carrier apparatus.